


Remus raises Harry until Sirius breaks out of jail

by 2Lot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Escape, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, harry raised by lupin, possibly slash dunno yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lot/pseuds/2Lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Remus took Harry from the Dursleys and is now living in a secret place raising him. Sirius breaks out of prison and comes to find them. Remus is convinced he betrayed them to Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus raises Harry until Sirius breaks out of jail

Remus takes Harry away from the Dursleys to raise him against Dubledoor’s orders. They are in hiding but happy –until Sirius Black breaks out of prison when Harry is 7 and comes looking for them. Remus hasn’t yet realized Sirius is innocent.

xxx  
   
“Uncle Remus! Look what I found by the lake!” 

Remus Lupin turned from the stove when the door to the cabin he owned flew open and a young boy with unruly black hair burst through it, waving his hands at him excitedly. “A frog! It was flying!” 

“Was it now?” Remus smiled.   
He put down his wand, abandoning his cooking for the moment to crouch down and let the boy shove his closed hand under his nose. A green leg could be seen twitching between stubbly human fingers and Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 “Well then, show me, Harry.” 

Harry Potter, age 7, a boy very agile and curious for his age, slowly opened his little hand to show his uncle his newest discovery. For a moment, both stared at the big green frog on his palm, then the animal suddenly started, sensing that freedom was close by, and leaped onto the floor. 

“No, stay!” Harry croaked, almost falling over his own legs while chasing after the animal. Remus just barely got hold of one of the chairs in his way before it could crash to the floor.   
“No running in the house!” he called after the boy but couldn’t help but chuckle. It wasn’t often he was able to think about his own youth and adventures with his friends without pain in his chest, but sometimes Harry was just too heartwarmingly like Prongs not to. 

“Go wash your hands so we can eat!” 

There was the sound of raucous from the living room, something that sounded suspiciously like one of his better glass bowls shattering and then a carpet being rolled up and stuffed behind the couch.   
Remus sighed, shaking his head. Boys. 

He couldn’t even be annoyed with Harry most of the time. Seeing him, the way he lived, growing up freely and happy, was just too much of a gift -especially considering the alternative. Six years had passed since he had taken Harry from the Dursely's against Dumbledore's orders. They’d had to live in hiding since but he'd seldom regretted his choice.   
Merlin knew how Harry would have had to grow up had he stayed... Now he was happy and healthy, missing nothing. He didn’t know his whole history of course, Remus had deemed him to young to learn about the horrors of his past. But he knew all the good aspects of his parents life, how much they had loved him, what great wizards they had been even. He'd even started teaching Harry some easy magic like any other wizard parent would. 

He'd avoided thinking about what would happen when it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts so far. They would figure something out when the time came. For now all that counted that they were happy, the last living members of their little family.

“Can Chucky sit at the table with us?” Harry peeked into the kitchen, hands as squeaky clean as his conscience despite the glass bowl mishap. Remus raised an eyebrow, confused until he realized the frog had apparently been named. 

“Only if he doesn’t jump into the food,” he warned as they sat down.

He did. Of course. 

“Do I have to go to Mrs Reis' house today?” Harry asked ten minutes later, mouth still full of food.  
Remus' look of disapprove didn’t have much of an effect -he knew he’d always been too indulgent- so he answered, “Yes. Why? You like her, don’t you? You guys baked cookies together last month.”

Mrs Reis was their neighbor, a friendly and entirely non-magical neighbor of theirs. She liked Harry almost as much as she liked Remus, which made her the perfect babysitter. Not that were that many alternatives -they lived in the countryside and her house was not within sight but still the closest by. One price they paid for remaining undetected.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, tiny frown on his face, “But I want to stay here. You said wed go ice-skating this weekend.” 

“Oh, that’s right. I’m sorry, buddy, but we'll have to do it next weekend, ok?”

“Are you going to get sick again?” Harry asked, eyes darkening suddenly liked he’d just remembered something. 

Remus looked at him guiltily, but nodded. “Yes. But remember what we tell Mrs Reis. I’m on a-” 

“-business trip.” 

“Exactly.”

He hated seeing the worried and disappointed look on Harry’s face but knew there was nothing he could do. It was a full moon tonight and for the next three days he would need to look himself inside the soundproofed cellar. Harry couldn't stay in the house unsupervised.

“Its only a couple of days buddy. We'll go ice-skating right after, I promise.”

“But you’re always tired after...”

Remus winced. Harry knew far too much about his condition despite his attempts to keep that regrettable part of his life from the child. He always made sure Harry didn’t see the injuries the wold caused but it seemed it was to obvious to hide his weakness.  
“I'll be fine.” he promised, smiling softly, relieved when finally, Harry smiled. He'd pull himself together.

After lunch they packed the rest of Harry's things plus Chuck -wouldn’t Mrs Reis be thrilled to see the newest addition to the family- and Remus dropped him off. After some sweet smalltalk and hopeful glances from Mrs Reis, Harry hugged him around the legs, promising to be good. He ruffled the child’s hair affectionately, and then left with a heavy heart as he always did.

It was almost dusk by the time he got back and he immediately began his preparations. And hour later he closed the cellar door behind him for the next couple of days. 

He just barely missed the messenger owl that landed in the kitchen to drop of a letter marked, Urgent.

Xxx

Many miles away the Ministry of Magic as well as the rest of the wizarding community were in an utter uproar.   
News was everywhere. 

Sirius Black, one of the most prolific murderers of the wizarding world and one of Voldemort’s most ambitious followers had broken out of prison and was now at large. Doors were closed and families hid their children in fear all across the country -no one knew where Black would go.

Except, some people, like Albus Dumbledore for example, had a pretty good idea. 

The headmaster sent an urgent letter to Black's oldest friend from school, hoping that he was wrong about his suspicions. He had no other way to contact Lupin as the man had fallen off the grit years ago. There had been suspicions that this had had to do with the vanishing of one Harry Potter around the same time but it had never been proven.

Now he could only pray they had been wrong then. Bad enough to fear that Black might hunt down the last of his living friends now that he was free -he didn’t want to imaging what would happen if he were to find both Remus and Harry. 

xxx

Please Review!


End file.
